


Ready to start spinning?

by Producingstatic



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Metaphors, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producingstatic/pseuds/Producingstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will cant sleep at night ideas start spinning though his head about what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to start spinning?

**Author's Note:**

> I personally really love this story. It is one of the first ones i ever wrote. Its short but sweet.

Ceiling fans can be a great pass time for the majority of people who cannot sleep at night. These sleepless people can stare at them and watch as the blades spin round and round. One may reflect on the hours that have pasted while others use them as hypnosis to guide them in their sleep.

           

Will however stared at the blades feeling guilt and anger. He watched the blades spin round and round so effortlessly. Why couldn’t he be that effortless? Why can the blades continue to spin and return to same spot each time so effortlessly?

           

“Stupid” Will thought to himself comparing his life to a fan blade. How can he be so silly?  Maybe all the therapy sessions were rubbing off on him. Maybe he can finally look into the great depths of life.

           

Before he went into deep thought Will got up and shut the fan off so maybe he could get some sleep. Get his mind off of the ceiling fan and get his mind off Mackenzie.

           

As the fan slowed down Will came up with one last thought maybe he can move effortlessly? As the fan stopped a blade landed pointing right at him. Parallel to his tired body. He took one last glace and realized he can start again. The blade has returned and it can start spinning again. Mackenzie has returned and maybe they can start spinning again.

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Will woke up and got ready for work. Putting his spinning ideas behind him. He always missed Mackenzie. However he cannot simply forgive her.  Maybe she has been punished enough? He thinks of how he brought Brian in and about the message he left for her.

 

Will then thinks about how things are different. She went to war God dammit! She could have been killed.  She was stabbed.  She doesn’t have a boyfriend now to run back to.  Will’s ideas start to make sense.

 

Lonny drove him to work like always. Will was in deep thought the entire drive to the office. He was early and he wanted it that way. He walked up to his office and set his things down. He liked the way the office was cold and quite in the morning.

 

He sat down in his chair and lit a morning cigarette. His feet crossed at the ankles laying his feet on his desk. He leaned back as he took a drag and relaxed.

 

Dr. Habib was defiantly in Will’s head this morning. He thought about Mac. She doesn’t have a boyfriend to run back to. She wasn’t rejected from anyone this time. From her actions the night she found out about the message he knew she was ready for something.  The ball was in his court. The blade stopped above his head. It was his turn to make a move. She is ready. She has always been ready. Mac has been ready since the moment she came clean to Will about Brian.

* * *

 

 

The day went on as normal. Will spent most of the afternoon briefing staring at Mackenzie as she spoke and waved her arms in that adorable cute way she always does. Will watched her every move all day from the pen cap that she bit to the way she rubber her head.

 

Will made it though the whole broadcast. He even listened to every word Mac said. He let Mac’s voice settle in his ears like music. Will felt ready to make his move.  He is ready to make his fan spin again.

* * *

 

 

 

Will was sitting at his desk getting a few things ready before he left. He looked up from his things and saw Mackenzie heading for his office.

           

Mackenzie entered his office with her normal ease.

 

“ Will, can we talk about something?” She walked toward his desk with a pile of papers in her hands.

 

Will looked up from his desk and upon her words leaving her mouth he stood and walked around his desk toward her.

 

“ Sure I actually have to talk to you about something too”

“Well” Mackenzie looked down at her papers and lifted herself up on her toes and then fell back down on her heels. “ Are you okay? ” 

 

“Yes I am fine. Why are you acting so weird? Here sit down,” Will moved toward his desk and pulled out the chair. He walked back to his chair and decided to sit himself.

 

Mackenzie put her paper work on the desk and sat back.

 

“ You seemed very spacey today. You didn’t have your normal insight or jokes today. You also didn’t have objections to anything I said during the briefing or the broadcast. That isn’t normal for you. Things never went so smoothly before,” She sat and looked at him in silence.

 

Will just sat there and before he could open his mouth she started talking again.

 

“This is stupid. I should go,” She began to get up from her seat. “ Why are you looking me like that?” She stood hovered over her chair staring at Will.

 

“Please stay,” Will put out his hand and motioned her to sit back down.

 

“Alright,” She sat back down in the chair and crossed her legs. “You’re acting very strange Will are you sure you’re okay… I mean…”

 

Will started to laugh.

 

“I don’t see what is so funny. You’re the one sitting here acting strange. I’m just trying to figure it out before something bad happens.”

 

Will just stared at her with a smirk.

 

“Okay I think I will just go now because you are creeping me out and it’s getting awfully late,” Mackenzie went to gather her papers.

 

Will leaned in and put his hand on hers. They both stared at each other.

 

“Have you ever looked at a ceiling fan spin?” Will asked Mac.

 

“What?”

 

“Have you ever just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling fan spin around and around?” Will was completely serious.

 

Mac gave him a questioning stare.

 

“Is this going somewhere,” She pulled her hand back and sat back in the chair. She felt a long drawn out speech was coming and wanted to be prepared for it.

 

“Yes. Now just listen,” Will pulled back slightly and started to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Have you ever just looked up at the ceiling fan and think?”

 

“Yes on nights I can’t sleep.”

 

“Alright but have you ever noticed how each blade rotates and always comes back to its original spot?”

 

“Not really,” Mac seemed a little annoyed.

 

“Well they spin so effortlessly. They spin and spin so smoothly and always return or pass though where they started.”

 

“Alright,” Mac still did not understand what Will was trying to get at.

 

“The fan is us Mac,” he leaned in and put his elbows on the desk. His voice got softer. “Mac we are at the start again. Our blade is back to where is began. We are in this office, we are working together and nothing is in our way,” Will stared at Mackenzie. She looked a little less confused.

 

“So the blade is our relationship?” Mac came in closer to Will.

 

“ Yes the blade can be me, you or, both of us. Whoever it is, it wants to start spinning. You returned. The blade returned.”

 

“So now I’m the Blade?”

 

“Mac,” Will shouted and leaned back.

 

“What Billy? What is it because you’re rambling on about spinning and blades and I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

 

“Forget about the God damn fan. Us, I’m talking about us. You came back. You are ready. I am ready. There is nothing stopping us but me this time. You have beaten yourself up enough over what happened so long ago. You were ready to start spinning the minute you told me about you and Brian. But I didn’t see that. I mean I couldn’t see that because you lied to me, but now is our time. We only have each other. I don’t want to watch the fan spin with anyone else. Do you understand?” Will finally breathed.

 

“You’re really ready?” Mac said in a soft voice.

 

“I think we can start again. Slowly?” Will reached for her hand over the desk.

 

“Can I watch the fan spin with you?” Mac placed her other hand on his.

 

“I’d really like that.”

* * *

 

 

 

Both gathered their things and left for the night. In order to take things slower they laid in their own beds on the phone together watching their ceiling fans spin. They talked about silly things, places they wanted to go and things they wanted to do. Slowly Mackenzie dosed off first. Knowing she was asleep Will whispered into the phone goodnight and hung up. He stared at the ceiling fan spinning and closed his eyes falling asleep. It was the first time in a long time he slept with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
